


Prepping First Years

by Fadedwriter



Series: Stretching Session [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Mikoshiba Momotarou, Bottom Mikoshiba Momotarou, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Locker Room, M/M, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Top Mikoshiba Momotarou, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: One-Shot. Sousuke decides to have a 'stretching session' with Momotarou.





	Prepping First Years

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Hentai Foundry about a year ago.

                "There you are, kid." Sousuke wrapped his arm around Momtarou's neck. He shifted his ocean blue eyes toward the younger boy. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

                Momotarou grabbed onto the arm with both hands, trying to pull it off. He shut one eye and bit down on his teeth. "Hey, what are you doing, Yamazaki?"

                A light smile appeared on the larger boy's face. "There's no need to be so formal. Just call me, Sousuke."

                Momotarou stiffened. He looked up at Sousuke. "What did you just say?"

                "Call me, Sousuke. You look tense; looks like you need a good stretch. I'll help you out. We can go to the locker room." Sousuke began to drag Momotaru down the hall under his arm.

                "Hey, wait. Stop!"

*

                Sousuke pushed Momo forward, the boy stumbled into the room. Sousuke shut the door behind him and locked it. He turned his attention back to the younger boy who had managed to catch his balance. He walked toward the first year with a devious smirk on his face.

                He took a hold of Momo's wrists and pinned them against the lockers behind him. He looked directly into the frighten boy's eyes. "Don't worry, you're going to be a new man when I'm finish with you."

                "I don't want to be a new man." Momotaru swallowed hard. He already knew what the senior had in mind. He had heard the rumors about Sousuke's 'stretching sessions' with the other first years. The problem was that the man was clearly bigger and stronger than him.

                "That's what they all say at first." Sousuke flipped Momo around against the locker. He lifted up the back of the boy's jacket and shirt. He used his other hand to pull down Momo's pants.

                "Cut it out!" Momo tried to run.

                Sousuke wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, pulling him against his chest. "Relax, it won't be as bad as you think."

                Momo glared back at him. "Says you!"

                "If you know what's coming then you should know I have plenty of practice at it." Sousuke lifted two fingers up to his mouth. He gave the bottom half of them a lick before he placed them in his mouth. He sucked on them like a popsicle.

                Momo looked at the site and blush.

                Sousuke took the wet fingers out of his mouth. "Just relax or this is going to hurt." He pushed his dripping wet fingers up Momo's ass. Momo fell forward with a scream. His body intensely rejected the fingers pushing inside him. The boy's hands dropped on the bench in front of him to support himself.

                "Stop struggling. You have to stay loose." Sousuke thrust his fingers all the way inside of Momo that had the boy scream again. Sousuke took a hold of Momo's growing cock. He stroked the shaft to help relief the pain Momo felt.

                Momo looked down in embarrassment at the sight of his senior pumping his now hard dick. He clenched his teeth. His eyes narrowed while his cheeks became fully red. Drool fell out of the side of his mouth as tears formed in his eyes.

                He hated it. He had always like cute girls like Gou and yet right now he was getting hard. His body heated up, feeling good by another guy. The fingers in his ass didn't hurt as much the more they thrust in. He fought against it, tightening up even more.

                "Get out of my ass!" Momo shouted.

                Sousuke spread his fingers out in the hole. Momo slammed his eyes shut. A groan shot out of his mouth. His cock twitched that shot out his pre-cum. His eyes opened with tears in them. His body continued to feel strange sensations.

                Sousuke's fingers thrust into him over and over again. Waving hot sensations rushed throughout his body. His hands latched onto the bench. "I'm losing it! I....Ahhhh!" His eyes slammed shut. His cum came rushing out of him as Sousuke's fingers slammed all the way inside of him.

                "See you did just fine. Let's move onto the next stretch." Sousuke pulled his fingers out of Momo's ass. He took a hold of the other boy's hips with both hands. He flipped Momo down onto the bench on his back. A smile rose on his lips.

                Sousuke lifted up his hand that was on Momo's dick. He licked the cum that had drip onto his fingers. The slow movement of his tongue was so sexy in Momo's eyes it made him grow hot. He didn't understand why he liked the look of it.

                Sousuke smiled down at him. "This time relax." He pulled down his pants, having his hard erection spring out. He latched onto the boy's legs and spread them open.

                "Wait, you can't put that inside me!" Momo shouted.

                "Don't make it harder than it has to be." Sousuke reached for the water bottle that rested on the bench beside Momo. He placed the cool liquid over his cock to get it wet. He pushed the cock into the other boy's ass. He thrust his hips forward, pushing his hard thick dick inside of him.

                Momo latched his hands onto the bench. His eyes widen with his body trembling at the feeling of the dick being all the way inside of him. He couldn't believe such a big thing was inside him. Sousuke didn't move to allow the first year to get use to his girth.

                "Are you ready?"

                All Momo could do was catch his breath.

                Sousuke took that as his answer. He pulled himself out halfway to push himself back in to get another scream out of the boy. The older boy started up his rhythm inside of Momo. His thrusts were like a beast, hard and fast.

                Momo threw back his head. Moans came out of his mouth. He couldn't think anymore, only feeling the cock push inside of him. His cock had harden even more than when Sousuke's fingers were inside of him. His eyes closed.

                "Yamazuki!"

                "I'll told you to call me, Sousuke." Sousuke pumped into Momo faster.

                Momo lifted his head up and opened his eyes. His moans continued to flow out of his mouth. "Sousuke, I feel..."

                "Exactly." Sousuke planted his hands on the bench, leaning over the boy. He pumped into Momo faster. He groaned from Momo's tight ass wrap around his dick. His beast like thrust had Momo cry out.

                Sousuke yanked up Momo's shirt that revealed his beautiful muscular lean body to his eyes. He thrust harder. His cock throbbed like mad after a few more thrust his cum burst into the younger boy's ass.

                The hot feeling that entered his ass made Momo cum all over his washboard abs. He managed to stop his moan by biting down on his teeth. He gasped as he felt Sousuke's cock leave him. He looked up at his senior. He caught his breath. "Are we done?"

                Sousuke smirked. "Looks like you aren't satisfied yet." He rested his hand on his waist.

                Momo looked down to see his own cock still erect. His eyes shimmered in surprise.

                Sousuke removed his jacket, dropping it to the ground. He got down on the floor on all fours.

                Momo sat up on the edge of the bed; confusion entered his eyes. "What are you doing, Sousuke?"

                Sousuke looked back at him. "Since you're still not satisfied I figure you could fuck my ass. Go ahead give it a shot."

                Momo without thinking got up and walked behind his senior. He threw aside his remaining clothes. He dropped down to his knees. His dick was covered in his own cum. He slid his cock between Sousuke's cheeks, rubbing against it. He moaned.

                The young back stroke swimmer felt his cock twitch from already cumming twice. Still he wanted to fuck the guy. He continued to ram his cock inbetween Sousuke's cheeks. The warmness felt so good against his cock. He moved a little faster, filling Sousuke's crack with his cum.

                "So are you going to put that thing inside me or what?"

                Momo looked at his senior, stopping his motions. He had completely forgotten about doing that. He took a hold of both of Sousuke's cheeks and spread them open. He lined his dick up with the asshole. He pushed himself inside with a moan, feeling the heat of the hole.

                Sousuke moaned as well. He didn't mind being on top, but he love the bottom. Few of his first year team members wanted to fuck him after he pounded them with his beast of a dick. Momo was different. It felt amazing.

                Momo started to pump inside of him. The cock pushed deep inside his hole that got him hard again. His dick slapped up against his own stomach. Sousuke lowered his head to moan. He groaned with pleasure the faster Momo thrust inside him. "Yes, ah...keep a good rhythm. Think of it like swimming. Get, uh. ah...good pace."

                Momo leaned forward. He kept on pounding at Souskue's ass. His cock began throbbing in a matter of minutes. "This feels freakin' amazing!" He slammed in one last time. He blew his load deep inside. He let out a scream.

                When they were done the two hit the showers before they put on their swimsuit. Sousuke looked over at Momo. "Let me know if you ever want to stretch again." He winked at the younger boy and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
